Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, often include an implantable blood pump and are used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries and/or high blood pressure can leave a heart too weak to pump enough blood to the body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. A patient may also use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function.
Long term use of a VAD, however, may result in undesirable complications. One of the most prevalent adverse events for patients under chronic mechanical circulatory support is infection. In existing VAD systems, a percutaneous power cable, which is often used to supply electrical power to the implanted blood pump, is the predominant source of such infections. While the use of a transcutaneous energy transfer system can be used to eliminate the need to use a percutaneous power cable, transcutaneous energy transfer systems are complicated and have the potential for associated adverse events.
In view of the benefits that the long-term use of a VAD can provide, improved VAD systems that have reduced occurrences of adverse advents relative to existing VAD systems are desired. In particular, improved VAD systems that include a percutaneous power cable with reduced potential for associated infection are desired.